So Do It
by daemoniiic
Summary: "I want to throw you back in my bed and never let you leave." "So do it." A throwback oneshot to season four and if Damon had actually done it.


"I want to throw you back in my bed and never let you leave."

"So do it."

Cerulean hues clashed with rich bourbon, and the world began to spin around both the vampires. Damon's body shuffled closer, and it was as if the center of gravity had moved from under their feet to between their yearning bodies. Like an attuned instrument, they moved together, his hands moving to her waist as her hands slid up his chest, and their lips were together, locking each other as close as physically possible.

Her fingers fisted his long navy shirt, and even though he had just taken the time to put it on, he just as quickly wanted to take it off. They had been drifting backwards, and as Elena's legs hit the frame of the bed, she leaned away, breathing heavily as she gripped the back of his shirt and aided in his frantic movements to remove it. She tossed it aside while Damon's hands ran underneath her shirt, letting the hem run up with his wrists until he was pulling it over her head.

He lifted her up to sit her on the bed, her legs wrapping around his waist as his mouth met hers again in a movement as beautiful and natural as the ocean sliding up to kiss the shore. His hands were in her hair, and he kissed her like a hungry man, his tongue gliding into her mouth. As feral as Damon Salvatore seemed, Elena never felt so safe in such an insatiable act of desire; he held her hair as if he couldn't bear to be any measurable amount of length away from her. He kissed her like he was trying to give her a lifetime of kisses, an eternity of affection, within their limited time.

She reached behind her head and took his hands, untangling them from her hair as she began to move back. Growling softly, he bit her lip, as if to tether her close. She smiled and softly laughed at his prowess, gripping his chin and pulling his mouth from hers. "I'm still here, Damon," whispered Elena softly as she moved back to lay out across the mattress. The man followed her movements like a dance, moving over her, his bare chest sliding up her body. His mouth moved to kiss along her stomach, her hips, even the center of her chest as his fangs ran along the lace of her bra. His hands slid up her sides, and as her back arched beautifully towards his mouth, his fingers slipped underneath her to unclasp her bra.

She raised her arms as he took off her bra and tossed it into an unknown sanction of his room, running his tongue along her dark nipple, caressing the bud of nerves until it swelled and puckered beneath his teeth. He took her breast into his mouth until Elena was moaning loudly into the air, her nails scraping his scalp. As a human, sex was a rather tasteless thing; kissing was bland, skin was flavorless. As a vampire, it brought delicacy to intimacy; Elena tasted exactly how she looked: honey and almonds, like a calm summer day, and bright accents of vanilla every time she arched her back to push her skin further into his mouth. She tasted like sunrise beaming through maple leaves and songbirds atop of a trellis.

She was the embodiment of happiness.

Suddenly, his body flew back, catapulted by the strength of his arms, and his back was against the far wall. His lips were plump, wet, and his hair was disheveled while his chest heaved as he stared across the room at Elena's propped half naked body. _What the fuck is wrong with me_ , Damon cursed in his head, dilated gaze moving to stare at the wall. It wasn't much help; crown molding wouldn't make his pants become impossibly tighter.

"What's wrong?" Elena breathed, reaching up to run her hand through her hair as she looked expectantly at the raven haired man across from her, lips as swollen as her exposed breasts. With Stefan, he could have seen her naked a million times and being in this position would still render her sheepish of her vulnerable state. With Damon, however, all she felt was empowerment; he ravished her body as if he hadn't seen several lifetimes of miracles and beauty that existed all over the world. It made her feel confident, wanted.

"You know we can't," Damon retorted, beginning to pace as he fought the urge to rip her clothes from her body and fuck her until he couldn't physically move. "I need to do right not just by you, but by my brother, who still doesn't know we've slept together and would not be overjoyed to find out by walking into this house to hear us break my bed," the elder grunted bitterly, running his hand through his hair in exasperation.

"Then let's be quiet," Elena replied with no hesitation, causing Damon to stop in his tracks and look at her with dark, stormy eyes, lust pooling around his pupils. Her cheeks were flushed with the pure realization of her audacity, but she did not take back what she said. She wanted Damon. In fact, she'd never wanted anything so bad in her life, and she didn't care if she was sired or not.

If he was going to send her away, she was going to ravish in whatever type of happiness this was: fake or not. It felt real, and that's all that she cared about, and she wanted to show him how real it was for her. That her want for him was not just based on some mystical bullshit, but on real events that had been occurring between them for a year; she wanted him to know that she noticed when he sacrificed his wants for her or her friends. She wanted to let him know she's noticed the times he's been the hero, that she saw his walls soften just to keep her safe. She had kept him out so many times, afraid of his danger and passion, that she knew he had often felt ignored or second best.

Slowly, she slid from the mattress, her toes touching the cool, dark mahogany floors as she crossed the room towards where Damon was leaning against the wall, contemplating his inner turmoil. Very few times has he ever considered taking such a high, steep road when an easy downhill path was directly in front of him, legs parted to surrender itself to him. He gasped silently as her hand slid up his chest, nails tracing over every taut muscle, running up the back of his neck before they tangled in his raven hair. Reaching up, Damon gripped her forearms in desperation; his grip immobilized her arms, but he couldn't bring himself to push her touch away. He had ached for that touch not just since the moment he met her, but for decades. It was a touch he had yearned for even as a young boy in the 1800's; he dreamed about a love between a man and a woman that would make them both absolutely insane with devotion.

As the monster stood still and silent, Elena slowly moved to the tips of her toes to bring her lips to his jaw, kissing him slow and soft. Her mouth moved in a deliberate and languid path from his jaw to his ear, where she nibbled softly on his lobe until his fingers softened around her arms. Smirking gently, her mouth moved across his cheek until their noses caressed each other's, his hold finally falling from her forearms. Elena's hands shot down to catch his dropping wrists, raising his palms to cup her subtle breasts as her mouth met his in a kiss as slow and intricate as a waltz, their tongues embracing each other in a mutual dance across their palates.

Once more, they began moving backwards until Damon has Elena pressed against the post of the king mattress, his thumbs stroking feather-light circles around her erect nipples while her hands slid between their bodies to begin unbuckling Damon's belt. She pushed the dark wash denim down his strong thighs, and as he stepped back to help take them off, she dug her nails into his hips and met his gaze with sinfully dark eyes. Slowly, her back slid down the post of his bed frame and gripped the top of his black boxer briefs, pulling them down his thighs until his cock sprung out. Moaning softly, Damon leaned forward to rest his forearm against the post, feeling equally relieved that his erection was free of confining clothing as he was frustrated that she still hadn't touched him.

Instead, Elena ran her nails up his leg, pressing her lips to his hips and running her tongue along his bone, making his legs tremble and his length twitch. "Elena," he growled, forehead pressed against his forearm as her doe eyes lifted to meet his, unwavering as her hands scored up his thighs until they gripped his cock, stroking his shaft slowly. Her thumb swept across his head, causing his hips to jolt; he felt so sensitive, so vulnerable, that he could have gotten off if she so much as blew on him. His free hand moved to slam against the post as her mouth suddenly enveloped his swollen tip, her tongue stroking the length of his slit. His feet shuffled closer to her, his head tilting back as his cock disappeared into her warm mouth, her tongue pulsing around him like a sheath.

Perfect. Slick. Sensational.

His eyes were shut and he reveled in the pleasure she gifted him as her tongue slid along his length, rolling across his slit. Her hands stroked the base of his penis, giving attention to the last couple inches she could not physically reach, her head tilting back as her cheeks hollowed, milking his weeping cock until she released him with a pop. Before she could return to her oral manipulation, he reached down to grip her head and slowly pull her back up towards him, his thumb shakily running across her lower lip before he reached down and lifted her back onto the mattress.

He took the time to push the rest of his clothes off before he leaned forwards to grip the hem of her jeans, peeling them from her long, slender legs and letting them fall to the floor. His hands ran along her calves, his lips brushing over her left kneecap. Her skin was incredibly soft, and she had freckles that left constellations across her skin, and he enjoyed finding new ones. He never told her he had begun finding them as a hobby when he thought he was dying from the werewolf venom; she was lying there, holding him, and he looked at her arm and noticed the dark marks. She had seventeen on her left arm, twelve on her right.

Apparently, her left leg has nine. Duly noted.

He kissed her thigh softly, his hands spreading her thighs to accommodate his shoulders as he settled between her legs, kissing the inside of her thigh. He smelled her arousal; he could feel her femoral artery swell and pulse as her breath caught in her throat, and he felt the veins pulse beneath his eyes. He ran his fangs across her thigh, and her hips bucked up, causing his lip to curl in a devilish smirk as red eyes rose to see the frustration on her face.

"Careful, Elena," he whispered as his fangs slowly receded into his gums, his hands moving up to grip the sides of her lace panties, sitting up to slide them down her olive legs. He crawled up her body, letting his chest slide along hers until his forehead was pressed against hers.

Her arms wrapped around his neck and her leg rose to hook onto his hip, heel digging into his ass until his cock rested against her slit, rousing a moan from both vampires. His hand rose to stroke across her face, and his priority shifted from fucking her senseless to making love like a real couple would do. His lips were practically touching hers, the both of them sharing the same breath as Damon reached between them to guide himself between her slick folds and slowly, so delicious slow, slide inside her.

As she gasped, he kissed her, and his hips begun to move slowly; they rolled and moved in sync with his tongue in her mouth. They moved with her, listening to the tide and rhythm of her body, his hand gripping the thigh around his waist as leverage as he tilted his hips to slide deeper inside of her, the head of cock stroking her walls. She moaned loudly into his mouth, causing his lips to detach, a breathless smirk tugging at his mouth.

"I thought you said we'd be quiet," he taunted, running his nose along the bridge of her, tilting his hips to expertly hit her G-spot in a way that only a man with a century of experience could do. She whimpered, pulling at his hair as he leaned down to kiss down her throat until his lips brushed her ear, groaning to her. "You feel perfect, Elena. So fucking tight, so fucking good; you were made for me."

Her legs tightened around him, and he was suddenly on his back, arms beside his head as Elena sat above him, straddling him before she began to roll her slender body, her dark eyes focused on him as her hair fell around her face. Her hands rested on his abdomen, balancing herself as she took his cock herself, her mouth gaping as his girth stroked her walls. She trembled around him and his hips rolled upwards into her downward movements, like a waltz that left them gasping for air.

Her movements became more pronounced, harsher, sloppy. Her head tipped back and her hair fell backwards like a beautiful sheet of silk, her breasts upturned beautifully, contoured by the light coming in from the french doors. Her hips began to buck sporadically, her clit stroking over his pelvis as she called his name into the air, unyieldingly. He immediately sat up, wrapping his arms around her as his hips smashed up into hers, meeting her fervor as his mouth worshipped her breasts. His tongue erected her dusky buds and his teeth clamped down on her nipple until she cried out, her hands moving into his hair as he fucked her so hard, her body began jolting upwards.

In a flash of movement, he had her on her back while he was on his knees, his fingers gripping her hips so hard that his knuckles turned white. His head was tipped back and her hands gripped the sheets while his body slammed into hers, plowing into her heat as they both screamed for each other in a mantra of pleasure and affection until they both fell into their climax. Their bodies stilled like stone, and they shook until Damon crumbled onto Elena's body, slick with sweat.

His head rested in her neck as his hips shifted to slide out of her, a thick substance running down the inside of her thigh. While he could still feel his legs, he moved, dragging her up the mattress until they reached the pillows, collapsing into them with hooded eyes.

"I think I was supposed to help Jeremy with something," Elena yawned, her eyes closed despite the efforts she had made to open them. Damon merely grunted to acknowledge her words as he curled his arm around her waist and brought her back against his chest, his legs tangling with hers.

He had never fallen asleep so easily.

/

He stirred to the feeling of lips on his fingers; a soft humming was echoing in his ears as a gentle mouth moved across his hand. He slowly opened his eyes to immediately notice the room was almost dark, if not for the gentle light of the moon. Groaning, he leaned over Elena to grab his phone from the nightstand with his free hand and took the one currently in Elena's hand away to check his phone.

"Fuck," he growled beneath his breath as he noticed the abundance of missed calls and texts from Stefan, spanning throughout the day until he finally gave up around six o'clock. It was currently ten.

Letting the phone fall onto the mattress beside him, he settle back down, allowing Elena to curl into his side. He could feel her concern as she gazed up at his chiseled face. He turned, lifting his arm to wrap around her as she nuzzled her head into his neck. "Are you okay?" she whispered, and he was glad she did. Everything around them was so soft, so quiet; if she had spoke any louder, he was afraid the facade would all crumble around them and he would have to face his demons.

"No," he replied gently, shifting to lay on his side, his forehead resting against hers as he brushed his nose over hers. "Nothing has changed, Elena, and I will have to fix you… eventually," he mumbled, pulling her closer as she began to rear back. "This isn't right, and it's dangerous for you, but I'm going to at least enjoy what I can get out of it."

His eyes met hers and he knew she was scared he would pin her down and demand she stop caring about him, that she leave and never look back. Instead, he kissed her like he had spent the last century loving her, and he pulled the sheets up around them.

"Maybe I'll start to believe it's real."


End file.
